bajillion shades of blonde
by hurcomzdeb00m
Summary: At a bachelor party Geoff and Lindsay spend time together but their affair escalates to something bigger. About 40 weeks bigger.


*I don't own nothing, ok?

Over in a seedy nightclub Geoff and a bunch of other guys threw a bachelor party for one of his brothers.

"Let's give it up for the man of the hour!" yelled a random guy as he and everyone else raised their shot glasses.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Geoff before chugging his shot down in one gulp

"Now before we end this night" said the one guy as he grabbed a mic "my boys and I got a surprise for yall. She's blonde, she's sexy, she can work a pole like no one's fuckin business. Pull back the curtain dudes and enjoy the Scarlet Letter!"

As the song Dirrty started playing in the nightclub what looked to be a red wall in front of Geoff was actually a stage. In the center of it was a pole and on the pole was a skinny blonde haired girl. She had large boobs and a tattoo of the Playboy bunny logo on her hip. She was wearing fishnet leg stockings and a skimpy red two piece and masquerade mask and she looked to be Geoff's age.

Surprised by the new development Geoff just stared at the familiar looking pole dancer. As the song was ending, the blonde girl somehow accidentally hit herself in the crotch very hard.

"Oh gawd!" wheezed the girl in pain before falling in front of Geoff's face with her masquerade mask falling off revealing herself to be his classmate Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" asked Geoff in surprise.

"Geoff?" asked Lindsay in surprise.

"Let's all get shit-faced!" howled someone as he and everyone else rooted for more booze.

While everyone else was dancing around them Geoff helped Lindsay down from the stage.

"Wow Geoff I didn't expect to see you here" said Lindsay "does Bridgette know about this?"

"Actually I didn't see this coming" admitted Geoff "does Tyler know you're doing this?"

"Not really this was just a onetime thing my parents cut my allowance off after seeing my report card."

"Bummer. Hey you feeling alright? I mean it looked like you hit your crotch pretty hard."

Lindsay rubbed her crotch gently "Yeah it doesn't hurt I'm just embarrassed from screwing up at the end and I could really use a fucking drink."

Geoff felt awkward "Wanna sit down with me? Shots are on the house."

"Yeah why not? I hope you don't mind me dressed like this I forgot my clothes."

"How though?"

"I um left them in my sister Paula's car."

"I don't mind."

After they sat down together a bartender gave the two teens a couple shot glasses. Geoff found himself unable to keep his eyes off Lindsay's excessive cleavage as she drank from her glass. At the same time Lindsay found herself unable to look away from Geoff's abs as he drank.

"So how did you like your drink?" asked Geoff.

"It wasn't bad actually" said Lindsay.

"Oh good."

The hour went by as the two blonde teens drank and talked and drank again before they both became tipsy and laughing and hiccupping as Cum on Feel the Noize played in the room.

"And then I told them how the fuck would I know I just got here!" laughed Geoff as he finished a joke.

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh before letting out a hiccup "Oh Geoff I never heard any hic thing so funny in all hic my life. Ya know it might hic be the booze talking but I hic never realized how much in hic common we have or how fuck hic in cool you are but hot hic at the same time"

Geoff found himself with hiccups too "Yeah you're pretty hic hot yourself lind hic Lindsay. Why the hell hic aren't we dating?"

"Search hic me. Why can't we hic I'm sure Tyler and Bridgette won't hic mind if we tell them hic. It's not hic like we be cheating hic on them if we do"

"Yeah why can't we hic date? Yo bar hic tender! How bout a hic nother round?"

The bartender looked at the teens in a weird way "I think you two had enough."

Geoff found himself laughing stupidly as he talked to Lindsay "Damn this retarded bastard hic don't know shit hic" he then stared angrily at the bartender "so screw your crappy shots."

"Yeah fuck hic off retard!" exclaimed Lindsay before she and Geoff laughed drunkenly again while the bartender just rolled his eyes angrily and walked off.

The teens stopped laughing but still smiled as Lindsay spoke "What a dick he is. I'm still thirsty Geoff."

"Follow me Lindsay" coaxed Geoff as he grabbed her hand and they tumbled off "I know where we can share a keg in a secret room."

After rolling a keg without anyone seeing them Geoff and Lindsay met in a private looking room with a red light.

"A little drinky for the night huh Lindsay?" asked Geoff as he held a shot glass in one hand and the hose to the keg in the other.

"Yep" nodded Lindsay as she held her shot glass out giggly "a little drinky to celebrate our new relationwhatsitcalled."

After each having another shot the song Pour Some Sugar on Me started playing. Soon the two blonde teens were drinking themselves out of their minds from Geoff drinking from a shot glass in Lindsay's cleavage to licking the booze from their necks to Lindsay licking booze from Geoff's abs to Geoff sucking booze out of Lindsay's belly button. After dropping their glasses and breaking them Geoff and Lindsay started French kissing as they groped one another. Between their kissing and groping and sweating and as the chorus of the song started playing the two teens fell onto the bed. Geoff was on top while Lindsay was on bottom.

The next day Geoff and Lindsay could be seen snuggled up together the covers. They stayed asleep until a flash of light woke them up. The now sober blonde teens found themselves surrounded by Geoff's brothers rooting for him while one of them had a camera in their hand. Embarrassed the two teens used the bed sheet to cover themselves from below the neck.

"Way to go little bro!" cheered one of Geoff's brothers.

"Geoff what's going on?" asked Lindsay nervously "I wanna go home now."

"Stay calm Lindsay" said Geoff nervously "I'll help you home. Guys please help me drop Lindsay off."

"Sure thing dude" said one of the brothers "get dressed and pile up in the car I'm driving. Man are you in sooo much trouble little bro! Everyone knows what you two did last night."

Even though they were stupid Geoff and Lindsay knew word got around pretty quick in Muskoka as they would soon discover. Hearing about the illicit affair Bridgette angrily dumped Geoff and hadn't spoken to him since. Ashamed of what he done he moved into a place all his own and distanced himself from his parents. Tyler also angrily dumped Lindsay when he heard of the adultery and wanted nothing to do with her. She had been kicked out of her parents' home after they heard what she did forcing her to either get her own place or live with her sister Paula picking the latter.

2 weeks later

Lindsay was leaning over into the toilet throwing up violently while clutching her belly. Already she had chucked up five times and not all of them in the toilet.

"Boy sis" flinched Paula as she helped Lindsay on her feet "I've never seen you so sick before. You've been at it for the past two weeks or something."

"What is wrong with me Paula?" asked Lindsay shakily.

"Well you know what I believe?" Paula leaned in to Lindsay's ear and whispered.

Lindsay gasped "But it can't be it's just a tummy ache I swear."

"Maybe so sis but I've been studying nursing so I should know. Worst case scenario Lindsay are you gonna tell Geoff? Given the uh circumstances he must know."

"I don't know. Gawd this is so fucked up."

"Chill, okay? Just chill. Listen I gotta pick something up so we can know for sure, ok?"

Lindsay paused for a moment "ok."

Half hour later Lindsay looked nervous. Looking in a mirror she pulled up her shirt exposing her midriff before laying a hand over it. She then sucked air into her belly puffing it up a little before bending over backwards for a moment.

"Ok sis" called Paula as she exited the bathroom "I got the results."

"Oh my gawd" groaned Lindsay in despair "what is it?"

Paula looked uneasy "Well you might want to see for yourself" she then handed Lindsay what looked to be a strip of plastic "the results were uh positive."

"Oh shit."

"So uh what're you gonna do now sis?"

"I guess I better tell Geoff. I don't feel so good" clutching her belly again Lindsay puked up a sixth time – onto the floor nearly hitting Paula's feet.

Paula groaned "Not again."

Over at his house Geoff poured himself a stiff drink and was about to take a sip before he heard a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" called Geoff in misery.

As Geoff opened the door he found himself surprised to see Lindsay standing there.

"Lindsay? What're you doing here?" asked Geoff in a dumbstruck voice.

"I have something big to tell you can I come in?" asked Lindsay.

"Sure I don't see why not. Other than Duncan and Gwen I haven't had any company."

Geoff sat himself in a table with his cup of booze in either hand "So how have things been since we uhh last talked?"

"Pretty bad" said Lindsay as she stared at the floor "Tyler is pissed off at me for what happened and my parents want nothing to do with me. What about you?"

"Same here. Bridgette hates my fuckin guts and I can't face my family again. I'm sorry I got you into this shit too Lindsay."

"It's ok I fucked up pretty bad too" she paused for a couple seconds "Can I tell you something Geoff? I'm afraid you might be angry with me though."

"Naw you can tell me" he slowly sipped his booze.

Lindsay paused for moment before saying "I'm pregnant."

Geoff nearly choked on his booze dropping his cup before looking like he crapped his pants "You're pregnant? But how? Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so. My sister bought a pregnancy test for me and she said it came back…positive…and explained to me it meant I'm gonna have your baby. I mean I haven't had sex with anyone else but you so you know right?"

"Yeah I see what you mean."

"My sister said it was bestest I told you."

"I understand" Geoff then gulped in fear "I don't know about my parents but gawd if Bridgette knew about this she'd probably cut my balls off and strangle me with em."

"Yeah" gulped Lindsay "I know what you mean. I don't know about Tyler but my parents might fuckin kill me if they found out I'm pregnant while still in my teens."

"Oh my gawd" groaned Geoff as he rubbed his forehead "I think I'm gonna be sick Lindsay."

"What about Geoff?" asked Lindsay clueless "I should be sick knowing I'm gonna walk around with a baby bump for everyone to see. And I've already been throwing up for a couple weeks."

"I'm sorry I don't know what got in to me."

"It's ok I didn't know what got in to me either. Well I kinda do actually but it's not important."

Geoff paused for a moment "So now what? Where does this leave us?"

"Well" Lindsay looked nervous "I was actually thinking of keeping the baby. And I was hoping you would be its daddy when it's born. I mean if you don't want to be I understand Geoff."

"But how come you want to keep it Lindsay? It's my fault I got you into trouble."

"Maybe but it's my fault I got you into trouble too. Besides I have to confess something."

"What is it Lindsay?"

"Well Geoff the night we were together talking and drinking and having sex I felt…something."

"What?" asked Geoff.

"Well" Lindsay shrugged "I felt like we belong together. Getting to know you Geoff it was great and well…I think I actually fell in love with you. So um what do you think?"

Geoff looked stunned for a moment "well to be honest looking back on the one night we talked and drank and had sex – which by the way was great sex and the only time I had it with anyone – I also felt something."

"What?" asked Lindsay.

"Well I actually had the same feeling about you too."

"Does this mean you love me too Geoff?"

Geoff stood up from his chair and walked up to Lindsay "Yes it does Lindsay. And to tell you the truth…I'm actually glad you want to keep the baby."

"Do you want to be the daddy then?" Lindsay nudged closer to Geoff before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Geoff laid his hand on Lindsay's still-flat expectant belly for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing themselves into a hug "Of course I'd be happy to."

The two blonde teens started French kissing before Geoff picked Lindsay up much to her pleasure and walked upstairs into a bedroom while still French kissing one another. Downstairs Duncan and Gwen entered the house.

"Hey yo Geoff!" called Duncan "Are you dead?"

"Are you fuckin serious right now?" asked Gwen "Add more fuel to the fire why don't you."

"What Gwen? This is who I am doll face. Sides I don't give a fuck what he does or how he's doing."

"Well neither do I Duncan but still show a little pity at least. He's still our friend regardless of what he and Lindsay did."

Suddenly the two goth teens heard what sounds like thumps, a squeaky bed spring and grunting from both sexes.

"Ohh yeah baby!" exclaimed Lindsay's slightly faint voice "Ohh yes Geoff! Harder! Harder! Harder baby harder!"

"Ohh yeah Lindsay! Oh yeah! Oh gawd! Yeah baby!" exclaimed Geoff's slightly faint voice.

"Oh yes! Oh baby! Yes! Yes! OH BABY FUCKIN YES! Oh gawd! Oh gawd!"

The two goth teens looked at each other weirdly.

"Wait are you hearing what I'm hearing?" asked Gwen strangely.

"Yeah it sounds like Geoff might be doing alright" said Duncan before looking up at the ceiling and calling "Hey if Geoff's up there and alive and well somebody grunt twice!"

A couple seconds passed by before what sounded like Lindsay grunted two times.

"There you see?" asked Duncan as he looked at Gwen with a smirk "He's fine."

As the two goth teens walked out Gwen just rolled her eyes at Duncan with a smirk as well "You really DO have a sick sense of humor."

Over the next few days the two teens got married in secret. Deciding to get a decent job so she and Geoff can support their baby Lindsay went into an office and spoke to a secretary the next day.

"So tell me Lindsay have you had any job experience?" asked the secretary in a nasal tone.

"Um like what?" asked Lindsay dumbly.

"What I mean is did you work in another job? Or volunteered for anything?"

"Well…I've been a dancer."

"Oh I see" the secretary smiled and sounded interested "what types of dance miss?"

"Pole and exotic?"

The secretary's face dropped when she heard the answer "Oh. Err, what kind of talents do you have other than dancing?"

Lindsay just smiled innocently sweet "I can make my boobs bounce without using my hands." She then showed the secretary her "talent" the same way a weightlifter would pop their pecks. She didn't notice the awkward look on the secretary's face.

"Ok what about other talents? Anything you're interested in doing miss?" asked the secretary.

"Oh yeah" nodded Lindsay as she stopped "I'm pretty good about clothes and makeup and hairstyles."

"Ohh, so you're interested in fashion dear?" the secretary seemed happy and relieved "Alright miss let's see here. Did you have previous experience designing outfits or working in a beauty salon?"

Lindsay frowned "I don't remember."

"Ok then…did you take any classes in relation to your interests?"

"I don't remember."

The secretary sighed "Have you at least done a friend's hair or makeup or helped them make a choice in style of clothing?"

"I don't remember…I'm sorry it's just I'm so nervous and with me being pregnant it's added more stress on me and my husband. My sister told me dancing in bachelor parties would not be good on the baby…or something."

"Oh I understand" smiled the secretary before picking up the phone "pardon me a moment dear…hello security?"

Lindsay jumped from her seat and walked out of the office.

"Sorry" smiled the secretary "false alarm" she then hung up the phone.

As she left the employment building Lindsay wiped her brow in relief "Wooh close call. Gawd this is harder than I thought."

"Psst! Hey you!" whispered a seedy looking guy in a leisure suit "C'mere toots."

"Who me?" asked Lindsay dumbly.

"Yea. You lookin' for a job?"

"Well yes. My husband and I are gonna have a baby and – "

"You're in luck toots. Forget about those bastards their assholes pucker up tighter than anything. How'd ya like to make some real dough?"

"But I can't make dough I flunked home ec."

"No no, I meant to say cash, moola, money – know what I meant now toots?"

"Oh" nodded Lindsay stupidly "Ok. What do I have to do?"

The seedy guy shrugged "Nothin' much toots. Dance, pose for pictures, act – a bunch of shit you'll enjoy and get paid while doin' it."

"Oooh can my husband join me too?"

"I don't why not – the more the merrier."

"Ok" Lindsay then realized something and pouted "…oh fuck me."

"What's the problem?" asked the seedy guy with a raised eyebrow.

"Me being a pregnant teen. Is it gonna be a big deal?"

"Naw of course not toots – we don't turn down nobody – everything's a go in this line of work."

"Oh good. When can my husband and I start?"

"Whenever yer ready. Here's the business card toots."

The seedy man handed Lindsay a card reading Carnal 69 Adult HQ along with the number and street address.

"Ooh thank you" smiled Lindsay.

"Sure thing toots" smirked the seedy man as he was leaving "hope to hear from ya."

After telling Geoff the good news along with Geoff telling her he quit drinking he and Lindsay went shopping for maternity clothes but she turned them all down because of "style". She then noticed and bought a number of other clothes which are too small in the future and missing the whole point.

Over the course of the next 30 weeks for Geoff and Lindsay it was pretty much a routine – belly measuring, sex, lumbar classes, sex, shopping for baby clothes and supplies, working at the Carnal 69 Adult HQ, sex, Lindsay's gross food cravings – and sex again. As the weeks progressed Lindsay's pregnant belly grew while a lot of her clothes shrunk and exposed her still growing baby bump.

Week 32

One morning Lindsay woke up while wearing a pair of booty shorts and a small shirt with a bit of her expectant belly hanging out. She was wailing and breathing sharply as she clutched her belly before resting it on the sink counter in the bathroom rubbing it to try and get rid of the pain.

Hearing her get up Geoff came to her aid. "What's wrong Lindsay?"

Lindsay breathed in pain before pulling her shirt up and rubbed her pregnant belly. "Oh Geoff my tummy hurts the baby's kicking hard…I think I need a doctor."

Going to a hospital and seeing a female doctor who looked to be in her fifties Geoff took Lindsay to have an ultrasound.

"Is everything alright doctor?" asked Geoff.

"Oh yes" nodded the doctor "there is nothing to worry about. It's actually better than alright."

"How doctor?" asked Lindsay as she laid on the bed.

"Well take a look at the screen" smiled the doctor.

Looking at the sonogram Geoff and Lindsay both gasped in surprise. "Oh my gawd!"

"Congratulations you'll be having twins several weeks from now."

"Lindsay you didn't know?" asked Geoff in surprise.

"Not at all" said Lindsay "no wonder why my tummy's so big"

The two teens just smiled at one another and held hands.

Later that night

Lying in bed with her night gown pulled up exposing her belly Lindsay and Geoff rubbed it lazily as they smiled at one another.

"Kinda hard to believe huh babe?" smiled Lindsay.

"Hard to believe what?" smiled Geoff.

"We're gonna have twins…ooh wanna see what I can do with my belly button?" Pushing in her outie she breathed in deeply causing her belly button to pop out again.

"My gawd babe I've never seen it before!" Geoff chuckled in disbelief easily amused.

"You never asked me before hee hee!" she then gasped in happy surprise as her fetuses squirmed inside her "Ohmigawd! Look our babies are kicking again!"

"Yeah they are!" with either hand he held hers as both their hands rested on her belly.

8 weeks later

At the Carnal 69 Adult HQ Lindsay was in her changing room wearing a skimpy red two piece and fishnet leg stockings and rubbing lotion on her 40 week pregnant belly.

"Mmm you like it when mama rubs you?" asked Lindsay as she looked at her belly "Just wait til your daddy comes over" Finished with the lotion she then loudly patted her belly and giggled as the fetuses rolled in her womb. "We can't wait to see you too."

Geoff walked into his wife's changing room "Hey baby!"

"Hi babe!" the two teens then shared a gushy wet French kiss.

"How our babies doing?" asked Geoff.

"They can't wait to see us you know?" asked Lindsay "Oh watch this babe." Pushing her outie back in again she left it alone and as the twins squirmed around in her womb again it popped out by itself before she giggled again.

"Wow I can't believe it how do they know?" asked Geoff.

"I'm surprised as you. While you're here can you do me a teensy wittle favor?"

"Lay it on me babe."

"Oooh, tempting baby not quite yet…could you rub some oil on my tummy?" asked Lindsay.

"Don't I wanna?" asked Geoff "But didn't you put lotion on it already?"

"Yeeaah but I promised our babies you would they like it when you do it" Lindsay's innocent sounding voice became seductive as she leaned in closer and slowly licked her husband's neck and whispered in his ear "and I like it too baby…it turns me on…it makes me feel horny."

Geoff couldn't help himself before his voice became seductive as well "Just lay back and enjoy babe."

"Mmmm aren't we both naughty."

Lindsay sat in her chair and leaned back onto the makeup table. Taking the bottle of oil Geoff squeezed it til it started running down her pregnant belly. As he slowly rubbed the oil all over her belly and elicited orgasmic gasps Geoff and Lindsay started French kissing again. Geoff then picked Lindsay up and she wrapped her legs around him they continued with their French kissing and in between murmurs.

They kept it up until...

"Oh crap!" gasped Geoff as they broke apart and found his shorts and her panties wet like out of the pool wet.

"Ohmigawd!" gasped Lindsay clutching her belly and breathing sharply "My water broke! Oh fuck! The babies are coming!"

"Oh fuck we gotta go!" screamed Geoff as he handed Lindsay a trenchcoat.

Geoff drove to the hospital as Lindsay breathed in pain. Couple hours of labor and painful screams later, there were babies crying.

"Congratulations" smiled the female doctor "you are the proud parents of two beautiful baby girls."

"Oh my gawd look at them Geoff" happily cried Lindsay as she held their twin girls "they're so beautiful"

"They look so much like you Lindsay" smiled Geoff before the two teens kissed each other.

Several weeks later

Geoff and Lindsay dedicated their time to the twins and actually enjoyed the time spent together with them – they even quit their job at the adult entertainment building.

After putting the twin girls back to bed Geoff walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"You sure you feel alright Lindsay?" he asked.

"I don't know Geoff" said Lindsay confused as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a robe "oh how are our girls doing?"

"Fast asleep now. Are you sure about this?" asked Geoff.

"Not really" said Lindsay "but what else could explain why I've been sick this week?"

"I guess we'll find out quickly" said Geoff with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess so" said Lindsay with a shrug "let's see what it says."

Looking at the familiar plastic strip the two blonde teens were surprised to see it read "positive."

*story had been edited so it would follow the guidelines


End file.
